Seras's Long-Lost Brother
by GirlWhoLovesFanfiction
Summary: When Integra suddenly has to leave on a mission to the crown, only Alucard and Seras are available to watch her infant son in her absence. In an incident involving perfectly aimed urine, Seras confesses to Alucard that a member of her past is in fact still alive. In either a spurt of kindness or cruelty, Alucard decides to hunt down her mystery family member.
1. It Started With Babysitting

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for being patient with me with my other stories. While suffering from a case of severe writer's block, I concocted this short story. For once, Seras will be one of the main features! I hope you guys get as much of a kick out of this story as I did writing it. This is just for fun, in no sense is it dark (except for the rampant dark humor, but ya know~~)! Please enjoy, and don't be afraid to review! I would like to thank all of you in advance for reading this! :)**

Part One: It Started With Babysitting

"And you trust me… with that _thing_?" the ancient vampire growled as he gestured towards the squishy blob sitting in the corner of the office with a lettered wooden block in its slimy hands.

Sir Integra folded her hands together and glared. "I need to go to this meeting with the queen alone. Although it has become increasingly apparent that neither of you get along, there is no one else available at the moment. I do not trust the mercenaries at all. And while Seras is away, you will have to be in charge. There is no time to call up a babysitter because I am expected to depart within minutes; it is a matter of urgency. That leaves you."

Alucard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was rare that he was ever irritated. He was primarily one of three emotions: bloodthirsty, enraged, or bored. Usually, it was extreme when he shifted from the latter. But he was peeved. Not giddy, not impressed… just mildly annoyed. It was a wonder what humans could do to you. "How do you expect me to handle this? I haven't catered to a toddler in centuries."

He looked over his shoulder to glare pointedly at her child. The baby looked up, made eye contact, and began to blubber incomprehensibly. When this did not work to release his stress, he threw the block in his hand towards the vampire's towering presence in a feeble attempt to punish him for being in the same room. Alucard turned back to his master with an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"You are under my command. So long as you follow my directions, all will be well." Ah, yes: the ten paged stack sitting on her office chair with complete lists of the dos and do-not-dos of child care, complete with preparations for the worst and punishments if he failed to comply. Although Alucard was masochistic by nature, she had managed to find things that even he did not find pleasant. He had to commend her on that one; she was creative.

Alucard wisely held his tongue and watched as Integra snapped her suitcase shut. It was really too bad his fledgling was on a diplomatic mission to America. She seemed to have a knack for all of that maternal-instinct bologna. "I could eat him right now," he muttered to himself at a level that his master would not hear. "I could sink my fangs into that soft flesh in his middle as hard as I can and swallow the thing in one bite. She wouldn't know where he went. Nobody would be any wiser."

"I wouldn't recommend it," Integra remarked coolly as she opened her door. "He's got too much fat for your liking. And not only would I kill you, but I will torture you slowly and in a way that you would _not_ enjoy."

A little shiver went up his spine at those words. Although he wondered how she was able to hear what he said, he was mostly regretting the fact that she was no longer a virgin. Oh, how he wished he could keep a woman like that around. "I was merely fantasizing, Master. I will follow your orders until my last breath," he purred.

"See that you do." Integra stared him directly in his eyes before glancing down at the little boy on the floor. She bent down and kissed the top of his head. The baby giggled and swept his feet in and out in front of him. This earned a rare smile from his master. "Be a good boy while I'm gone, won't you Arthur?"

He blinked.

And just like that, they were left alone. Alucard's eyes traveled across the tile floor and right to the green blanket where the youngling was seated with a large arrangement of toys. Startling blue eyes, a distinguishable Hellsing trait, looked right back up to his.

"Well _Sport_ , it's just you and me, now." The baby blinked back dumbly at him for a nanosecond before turning back to his toys. Alucard raised an eyebrow as his mouth set itself into a tight grimace. He felt that irritation grow just a smidge when he realized that he had just been snubbed by a three year old.

Shrugging it off, he glanced towards Integra's office chair. While she was gone, it was the perfect spot from which he could keep an eye on his charge while the master was away. Deciding to take advantage of this, he lowered himself into the chair and suppressed a groan of pleasure. So soft… so molded… it was a hundred times more comfortable than his old wooden throne.

He trusted his senses enough to place his large red fedora atop his face to shield it from the glaring sunlight. The only thing he hated even more than waking up in the middle of the day was being tasked with babysitting. The vampire felt his senses begin to calm and his muscles react. The soft scraping of toys against the floor was the only indication the child was still present, and soon he found himself lulled to sleep by the noise.

Just as he was in the midst of a pleasant nightmare, a smell made him wake up.

There were many smells Alucard could deal with. Sweat, grime, mud, hormones, liquor (which was sometimes very pleasant), blood (which was always pleasant), fire… really, all the scents of the battlefield and all else were familiar to him. However, this smell in particular he had not dealt with ever since he had turned into a vampire. Humans did this act perpetually: most on a daily basis. It disgusted him. The scent was no longer natural to him: and as such, it actually made him gag.

Very bright crimson eyes snapped open and he ripped off his fedora in a hurry to stare at the child in awe of the putrid odor escaping his diaper. And he was still just playing with his toys, sitting upon it as if nothing was amiss!

"You," he growled in a threatening tone as he stomped towards the child, feeling his self-control wavering. "You've shit yourself."

The baby just stared at him blankly.

Clenching and unclenching his hands, Alucard debated his options. _Master won't be home until tomorrow evening. That means if I leave the diaper full, it will likely develop some sort of rash. And I do not feel like smelling it all day…_

Grabbing the child by the back of his shirt and holding him at arm's length, the king of vampires shielded his nose. The fact that as a vampire his senses were intensified did not help.

 _There are fresh diapers in the nursery. Yes, the nursery! Perfect!_

He quickly set the baby down on the counter and took a few long strides back, assessing the situation carefully. The diaper was leaking slightly, little pools of brown staining the back and dripping onto the protective paper set down just for that purpose. He grimaced and altogether just stopped breathing. He didn't need the luxury any more since it was no longer a luxury but a cruel, cruel punishment.

"Why couldn't you just wait for Master to deal with this?" he growled (even though he knew she would not be home for weeks) as he bravely stepped forward and unclasped the sides, revealing the disgusting mess inside. Alucard nearly gagged and ran off, leaving the child to stew in its juices.

 _No. I will not be defeated by this._ He could have sworn the baby was smirking at him as he slowly slid the filthy diaper away. He pictured in his mind what the baby might be thinking towards him with his feeble mind. "Yeah, that's right bitch. _Pick up my poop._ "

Rage flowed through his veins and seeped into every pore of his being as he clenched his jaw and dumped the filthy article into the waste basket. But that was only half the battle. _I have faced armies of men and slaughtered millions. I have endured the stench of thousands of impaled victims in a field of blood and supped upon my dinner in their presence. I will endure this, you damn brat! I WILL NOT FAIL MY MASTER!_

Everything was almost clean by the time that little Arthur decided to play a game of trajectory. Being that he was only thirteen months old, he had neither crossbow nor literal gun to fire. There was only one thing he could use.

Seras Victoria was wandering around the mansion after returning from her mission, bored out of her skull since she had recently gotten a call from Sir Integra explaining that she would be partaking of the burden of watching her child while she was away at an important meeting with the crown, when a sudden deafening roar shook the foundation of the entire building. After realizing that no feral beast was chasing after her, she shakily came to the realization that she had heard the familiar sound before. _Was that who I think it was?_ And it seemed to come from the baby's room, too! Just what was going on?

Phasing to where the horrible sound had come from, she stepped into a wall of stench that hit her and made her gag on the spot and cover her face in pure revulsion. Gathering her wits about her, she looked up to see her master standing over a baby with his Jackal pointed directly at its skull, dripping wet in what she highly doubted was water.

"Master, no!" she screamed as she lunged forward and shoved the gun out of the baby's giggling face.

Alucard snarled, his eyes swirling brightly with rage. "Look how he laughs, Police Girl! Look how he mocks me! The cretin! The lowly scum-sucking abomination! I shall end him now: he will never be my master!"

"He is also a baby," Seras reasoned cautiously, lowering the gun to his side. "He doesn't know any better and Sir Integra will have your head upon her mantle. Please, Master, don't do it!"

He looked from his concerned fledgling back to the evil child, who was only watching him with mundane interest now. Seras's wide blue eyes were filled with innocence and caring. Slowly, he felt his resolve crumbling. With a sigh, he placed his gun back in his duster. "Just stop giving me the puppy-dog eyes. You are a proper vampire now: stop with that goody-two-shoes business."

Seras smiled softly and turned back to the baby. Alucard watched over her head (he was far taller than her) as she gently finished up and placed a new diaper on the baby. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms, slowly rocking him and kissing the top of his head. And to the vampire king's absolute astonishment, his fledgling was able to make little Arthur fall asleep in her arms.

Looking at the peaceful expression on her face, he was met with a rather disquieting thought; what if she would have wanted to be a mother? He had noticed, even before this day, that Seras always had this look of softness when her gaze landed on that little baby, even in the midst of a tantrum. Even Integra did not look at him quite like that. "Police Girl," he rumbled quietly, having calmed down considerably since her arrival, "Why do you cling to your humanity so adamantly?"

It was the reason she never drank her blood; she felt that she would lose that part of herself if she did. Which was decidedly true; Alucard remembered back to when he drank his first victim as a member of the night: scared, confused, and disoriented after awakening from having his head chopped off, he had followed his first instinct and slaughtered all the soldiers present at his execution. After that, it was hard to feel those vague emotions any longer. How she knew that it would fade away as soon as she gave into the temptation, he had no clue.

"I couldn't tell you, Master," she replied, looking up to meet his gaze bravely. "Maybe I just want to remember how to be human as long as I can before it's gone."

Alucard snorted. "Aren't you hungry?"

A flash of red sparked in her eyes for a fleeting moment, though it could have been a trick of the light. "I never said I wasn't. But I figure that hunger is easy to fix. I'll just deal with it for now."

 _Perhaps… she isn't quite as weak as I had imagined,_ Alucard thought to himself. _She endures the extreme pain of hunger even better than I did._ "Being human means feeling pain, too, Police Girl: not just love," he reminded her.

She smiled sadly at him. "I know. That just makes the good things worthwhile." Looking down at the baby in her arms, she felt a wave of compassion. "I'm feeling a little nostalgic. You're awfully talkative today, Master: would you mind a story?"

Alucard arched an eyebrow and gave her a reproachful look. "I won't be able to sympathize and I will likely disappoint you, but very well."

Seras set the baby down in the crib and the pair left for the nearby recreational room. She pulled out a chair and plopped down, wringing her hands together nervously. Alucard positioned himself openly, relaxing his long legs out and leaning with one shoulder on the nearby table, staring at Seras from the corner of his eye. She began. "You see… when I was only about six years old, my parents passed away and I lost my only sibling. I'm not going to get into what happened, but there was an… incident and I was left badly injured. My two-year old brother was in his nursery when it happened and when the police came and took us away, we were sent to different locations. He was given immediately to a family who adopted him at first sight. I wasn't so lucky. After the orphanage closed down, I was taken to a catholic school. I have no idea where he is. It's just… Arthur reminds me of him, how he used to be. He brings me back to those days where I used to look at him, so happy that I had someone to play with and love with all my heart."

"Did you ever try searching for him?"

She shook her head. "Every time I came close, I always backed down because I wouldn't know how to approach him. I highly doubt he's even in England any more. Besides, I can't go after him now; I can't drag him into my life especially since I'll just outlive him anyways. It's best I don't have family around."

Alucard nodded slowly. An idea slowly began to form in his head. "If he were presented before you, however: would you speak with him then?"

Her eyes widened and she stared at him directly. "I would, immediately. But I would prefer if that didn't happen. It's probably best not knowing."

A small and mischievous grin formed on his face, although Seras had already looked away and did not see it.

"Sometimes," he consented. "What was his name?"

Seras's eyes glazed over as her soul seemed to be lost somewhere out in the distance, past a void that Alucard could not see. "Christopher."

And with that one name still fresh in his mind, Alucard decided to go on a hunt.

 **Next chapter, I introduce an OC! I'm pumped; I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Kidnapping Isn't Always With Evil Intent

**Be expecting a lot of screaming on poor Christopher's part as he comes to grips with the fact he's been kidnapped by Alucard. XD I love all of you guys. Thank you so much for clicking on that next chapter button, I love all of you!**

Part Two: Kidnapping Isn't Always with Bad Intentions

After Seras went to her coffin to sleep before the sun rose, Alucard stayed awake and sat in front of the computer. It turned out that there weren't many people by the name 'Christopher Victoria' living in England. There were about ten, in fact, but the list was easily narrowed. Seras was twenty one years old, so he would be roughly four years younger. One 'Christopher Victoria' was a thirty eight year old man who lived with his mother, another was only seven. There were two 'Christopher Victoria's left by the time he had narrowed down the list of possible matching ages. However, only one had parents with a different last name. After reading his background history, Alucard was able to discern that indeed, the backstory matched the description the Police Girl gave him.

Sometimes, living in a secret government agency with constant surveillance and a barrage of soldiers within its quarters was annoying. But when it came down to finding this sort of thing out, Alucard knew his luck would pay off with having such an important master.

It was agreed that Seras would take the night shift watching the baby since Alucard had more tolerance to sunlight, which certainly worked to his advantage in tracking down the teenager. He simply had to keep the thing with him while he went out (along with the LARGE bag of necessities for the stinking thing), so he had free range of the world so long as he returned before dusk. He could tolerate being without sleep for a few weeks, so it was not that big of a deal that he had to pull an all-day-er in order to accomplish his mission.

Without further ado, Alucard put on his duster, hat, glasses, baby bag, and carried the baby on his side out of the door.

~Later that Evening~

"M-M-Master?" Seras balked. "W-W-What the hell is… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BOY DOING HERE AND WHY IS HE NOT MOVING?!"

Alucard grunted and slung a body off his shoulder and roughly onto the couch where he bounced twice before settling face-first. "Relax, Police Girl. I didn't kill him, I simply kidnapped him is all."

Seconds ticked by as the poor fledgling stared at the unconscious teenager sprawled on the couch in front of her.

Finally, her voice returned, and with great force.

"WHAT?!"

The vampire rolled his eyes and seated himself comfortably on the recliner across from the couch, a self-satisfied smirk playing on his lips as he shut his eyes contentedly. He was finally finished with both his missions: he had found Christopher Victoria and put the baby comfortably asleep. And people thought he was cold-hearted. Hmph!

"It was a hell of a struggle. He started screaming like a coward as soon as I put my hand over his mouth and no matter how forcefully I tried to clamp his jaws shut or pressed my gun to his temple, he just wouldn't shut up. So naturally I had to knock him out."

Poor Seras was near to tears and she was trembling. "We're dead. You've pegged me as an accomplice. Sir Integra shall skin me alive. We've kidnapped a boy and now there's no going back."

At this, he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't intend for there to be a way back. Didn't you tell me that you would immediately start talking to him if he were presented in front of you? Here's your precious brother. I think I did something nice for you. Now you owe me for both saving _and_ improving your life."

Seras hung her head. "I didn't want you to kidnap him…"

He shrugged. "Well, there's no going back now. He'll be waking up any second now."

At this, the body began to stir. A blue eye only a little darker than Seras's slowly opened, the other eye following suit shortly after. He winced and held his head in his hands. He groaned. "Nghh… where am I?" His gaze landed on Seras first. He blinked again, consciousness beginning to leak into his eyes. "Who are-"

He froze when his sapphire eyes fell on Alucard.

A very girlish scream, unlike the deeper pubescent voice they had heard only seconds prior, ripped from his throat and the entire couch tipped over in his scrambling to get back. Alucard's amused grin turned malevolent. The vampire let out a dark chuckle.

"Well, it seems our sleeping beauty is finally awake," he rumbled, crossing his long legs and cradling his chin in his curled forefinger and thumb. "This should be interesting."

The boy screamed again, this time even louder.

Alucard leered. "SHUT UP!" he bellowed, immediately silencing him. The smirk returned. "You'll wake the baby."

Christopher fell to his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please, oh please don't kill me scary baby man! I'm only seventeen! I'm too young to die! I haven't had anyone yet!"

Seras gently placed a hand on his shoulder and offered her most reassuring look. "I am so sorry about Master- we're not going to kill you, I promise you're safe with us. This is all a huge misunderstanding."

He seemed to calm down a bit at the sight of her and took a deep breath. "A-Alright," he muttered before turning back to the head vampire. "Why am I here then?"

Before Seras could answer him, Alucard decided to toy with him. "We needed a sex slave. You won't be a virgin for much longer."

"Master!" she cried as she clamped a hand over Christopher's mouth, effectively cutting off yet another scream. "That's not it! I swear! He's lying, we don't want that! You're my brother!"

A muffled "WHAT?!" escaped her glove.

Seras released her hand and took a few steps back. A forlorn look forced her usually smiling lips into a frown. She hid her eyes in her bangs. "My name is Seras Victoria. Fifteen years ago… we were separated. You were only two, but… it's really me."

Realization sparked across his face. "You're… my long-lost sister?" he breathed. Christopher turned to Alucard. "Is that why you had Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Creepy kidnap me? No offense," he added as an afterthought.

"None taken," he purred in response. "Really, it's a compliment."

"I didn't have him kidnap you," she explained. "He sort of did that on his own despite my begging him not to. But that's the gist of it."

Christopher allowed himself a small smile. "You're… really Seras? I… I sort of remember someone who looks a lot like you. I even have a few pictures back at home. I think you really might be her; you look just like the Seras in the pictures."

All eyes snapped towards Alucard as he slowly rose from his chair and cracked his knuckles, back, neck, and arms. "Well, you have fun reminiscing," he muttered as he headed out of the room. "I'm hungry. The whole kidnapping business sort of helped that out." Sparing a casual glance towards the teenager, who took more than just a few little steps backwards, he paused. "You're lucky I can control myself when I'm hungry unlike someone else I know."

The boy blinked as he exited the room and disappeared. "What did he mean by that?"

Seras laughed awkwardly. "Oh, he was just trying to say that kidnapping took a lot out of him and that he gets moody when he's hungry. And I get, um, angry when I get hungry so I tend to lash out at people."

His mouth formed a small 'o'. "Is he like your boyfriend or something?"

A bout of insane laughter filtered through the walls sending chills down both of their spines.

"Um… no. He's a…" she had to think fast on her feet. "He's a colleague of mine. A mentor."

"Then why do you call him 'Master'?"

"I use the term ironically. You know: a joke! Ha-ha!"

She hoped he believed her.

He didn't.

"Right…" the teenager paused and looked her up and down. A slight blush brightened his cheeks as he noticed for the first time what she looked like. "Well anyways, you have, um, certainly grown a lot since I last saw you."

 _Where did the watermelons come from?_ The thought was extremely awkward.

Seras blushed. "Oh, uh, thank you, I suppose. You've grown up a lot, too. You're taller than me now!"

"Not half as tall as that other guy," Christopher joked. "Holy crap! The dude's a frickin' giant! What was his name?"

"Alucard," said a voice from the doorway as the giant himself returned with a glass of wine in his hand. He fixed a stern gaze on Seras. "I'm happy you two are getting your reunion, but you need to eat as well. I know you haven't yet tonight. It seems I still have to remind you, even nowadays, Police Girl."

 _Police Girl? Is she a cop,_ Christopher wondered.

She sighed and hung her head once again. "Yes Master. I'll be back in a moment, okay Christopher?" she offered him an unsure smile.

He offered one in return. Alucard began to see the resemblance in their postures as well as the familiar exchanges. It seemed they were both spitting images of their mother; he had shaggy blonde hair the same shade as hers, too. "You can just call me Chris. Do you want me to go with you?"

Her eyes widened and a look of fright lit up in her eyes. "Uh, that's okay! Really, that's fine! I have to go to the bathroom, too!"

' _Nice save,'_ Alucard laughed in her head. With that, she left the room, sparing a few worried glances over her shoulder before she vanished as well. Chris realized that he was back to being stuck with his previous kidnapper and his kidnapper seemed to realize it too. "I'm not going to eat you," he joked, although Chris couldn't help but wonder why he sensed a double-entendre.

"Right…"

The boy's eyes lit up when he saw the wine in the strange man's hand. He grinned, sensing an amusing turn of events in the near future.

"What kind of wine is that?" excitement dripped off his tone. Alucard knew precisely how to stir things up in that precise moment.

He took a sip and set the bait. "Why would a little boy like you care about things like that? It's an adult beverage; you probably wouldn't have any idea."

Chris puffed out his chest, insulted. "I'll have you know that I come from an adoptive family of wine-connoisseurs. I don't drink, but I can identify by little sips and by smelling it. I'll bet I know more about wine than even you do!"

Alucard had to suppress the evil laughter that was threatening to bubble out of his throat. _Hook, line, and sinker,_ he thought maniacally.

"Really? Can you do it without smelling it? Because I can."

"I can too!" the boy then had the balls the walk right up to Alucard, take the glass from his hand, and plug his nose. With a smirk, he stuck his tongue out at him.

 _And in three… two… one…_ he watched in glee as the glass was tipped upwards and the boy took a good, healthy swig of his "wine".

The boy turned a delightful shade of pale green as he immediately wretched the putrid liquid. Alucard quickly captured the glass before it shattered on the floor and he lost even more. The boy, however, was unfortunate enough to crumple to the ground yet again and cough and sputter, shudders plaguing his entire body.

"What a lightweight," Alucard muttered as he watched the boy hurl at his feet. _I hope he doesn't ruin my shoes._

"Th-Th-That wasn't wine!" Chris cried as he coughed another glob of red liquid up.

Alucard snorted. "Of course it wasn't wine. What kind of nosferatu would I be if I consumed human food? Although it is actually French vintage; it was taken I believe from the streets of Paris itself, shipped all the way here to the humble Hellsing manor. Although I've always enjoyed the English flavors more; they are a bit tangier. It is how I would imagine your blood would taste, sort of like that sweet-and-sour sauce you humans get at Chinese restaurants."

He flashed Chris another award-winning grin, this time exposing all of his incredibly sharp teeth. Seras chose this moment to walk in the room once again. "I'm back! What did I miss?"

Chris screamed again and fell backwards, unconscious to the world once more.

Alucard flinched and rubbed his ear. "He has the highest-pitched scream I've ever heard. Not that it means I don't like the boy, but the sound is beginning to grate on my nerves. He has your scream, Police-Girl."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
